Abram Northman
'General Information' *'Name:' Abram Northman *'Nicknames' :*''"Lord North"'' :*''"The Northman"'' :*''"The North Wolf"'' *'Height:' 6'5" (196 cm) *'Weight:' 220 lbs (100 kg) *'Eyes:' :*Hazel (Generally) :*White, (in times of bewilderment or in a blinding rage) :*Red (when in a hellish, animalistic rage) :*'Iconic colors for when aligned with elemental forces' :**(fire/red-orange, blue/water, wind/pale blue-green, earth/varied shades of green, ice/ice-blue) *'Hair:' Brown, light brown, sometimes streaked with sandy-blond hues *'Species:' Lycan (werewolf) *'Homeland:' The Northlands of the Eternal Frontier *'Abilities:' :*Geomancy :*Telepathy :*Telekinesis through his animal and earthly heritage. *'Weapons:' Swords, axes, spears, daggers *'Armor:' Sometimes may wear a helmet shaped into a wolf's head with spikes in *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Episode 1 Introduction Abram Northman is the main protagonist of the on-going fantasy series Beyond Immortal. His beginnings looked no farther than just simply travelling across the world and its lands, but after landing on the shores of the Eternal Frontier, Abram later acknowledged a greater destiny presented to him, being he would become the greatest hero and champion. Genesis of a Hero Abram Northman's beginnings, as best remembered and accounted for stem back to his discovery while as a child by the Cyclops sage, Creor. During that still-innocent and youthful time as a lycan baby, Abram lived with three other cubs (Paladante, Toromi and Lukuy), all who stayed close together as a little pack while braving the harsh elements of the wilderness. Creor identified the potential strength in these cubs, especially Abram and thus took them in as his own children. Growing up under the vigilant supervision of Creor, the young lycan Abram trained with his brothers in the arts taught to them by their Cyclops mentor, learning hunting and fighting skills vital to their native wolf existence. Among the four boys, Abram proved to be the most promising prospect and most physically-gifted. Even though Abram and his brothers grew into manhood, it was he who stayed with Creor, longer to further expand his knowledge as warrior, philosopher and hunter. Of course, eventually the wild-born spirit of Abram would take hold and thus beckon him to seek adventure away from home. Adventures across the Eternal Frontier The early episodes account for the varied exploits leading up to Abram Northman's transition into becoming the warlord needed by the people of the Eternal Frontier. Such adventures include his meeting with the humans Ophelia and Leyland, battling local thugs such as the mercenary trio of Bronco (a unicorn hybrid), Lex (a reptilian) and Porpatheon (a were-boar). Abram also met Cronin, the Sonarian warrior who helped him rescue Makior from the dungeon of Dunga Buhn. During that same rescue mission he also gained the friendship and aid of two captive lycans, the brothers Bantier and Sarsiff. Later he would best the champion wolf brother Ramon Bullpath, elder of the Bullpath Brothers. Both of these groups of brothers, Abram Northman would gain as valuable recruits for the army he would later inherit. Birth of the prophecized War Wolf After a fateful meeting with the enigmatic and unquestionably sadistic necromancer Krexxx, Abram embarked on what no doubt would be his destined path as prophecized by the powers of the Eternal Frontier. Abram became known as the War Wolf--the iconic champion and defender of wolf kind, under the will of the divine Seer Wolf. Behind Abram Northman, stood an immense army of the greatest fighting wolves assembled, from The Northlands. Ever a strategist, Abram did not limit his numbers to being made of only Northlandian-bred wolves. He recruited from other great pack-clans including the Blackbane, the Redlands and Eastern Plains. As the War Wolf, Abram fought and led several notable campaigns, including: *'The Red Wolves' and Foxheim: A war fought against the Fox clans of Foxheim and their ally neighbor the fighting Red Wolves. It ended with the return of Lady Fox to her home and the destruction of the manipulative insider Gogahma. *'The Kingdom of Zaslamar': An overseas campaign that pitted the mighty forces of The Northlands against the exotic and enchanting kingdom of Zaslamar. After four months of fighting, the war ended with a treaty sealed with the marriage proposal of Abram to the Zaslamarian Princess Aaliyah. Personal Life of the North Wolf Outside of the battlefield, Abram is a variety of personalities, easily transitioning between any emotion at a given time. Among friends and family, Abram can be boisterous and warm-natured. While in the Blackbane, Abram often is sort of an uncle and hero-figure for Makior's youngest son, Manu. Incredibly charming by mere accident, Abram often found himself having to dissuade flirtatious advances by the admiring Blackbane maidens. Among his admirers was Makior's sister Tora, the elemental, wild-spirited beauty who Makior had first introduced him to during a celebration for Makior's rescue by Abram. The War Wolf has been an ever-changing embodiment of iconic ideals and passions, symbolizing great courage, loyalty, humility, compassion and love for all those he holds dear to him. Trivia *First and long-standing choice for a Live-Action portrayal of Abram has been Karlo Karrera. B.I. author has admitted to partially patterning Abram's physical specifics from Carlo's well-maintained 6'5" 220-lb stature. *Actor/stuntman Marko Zaror became an ideal second-string choice for Abram after B.I. author watched Zaror's physical prowess in the movie Undisputed III. Category:Lycan Category:Northlander Category:Alpha Category:Warrior Category:Warlord Category:Characters Category:Wolflander Category:Living characters